


i'm still fond of you.

by onetrueobligation



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, anatole writes the songs, fedya cant play any instruments lol, fedya is the singer, it was either this or a beatles au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetrueobligation/pseuds/onetrueobligation
Summary: fyodor dolokhov loves music, but can't play. anatole kuragin wants to start a band, but can't write lyrics.one day, anatole arrives at fyodor's house.
Relationships: Fyodor "Fedya" Ivanovich Dolokhov/Anatole Vasilyevich Kuragin, Fyodor "Fedya" Ivanovich Dolokhov/Elena "Hélène" Vasilyevna Kuragina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	i'm still fond of you.

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo! im back and working on another multi-chapter fic and this one actually has a plotline already sketched out so it / hopefully / won't end up abandoned! this story is based on the timeline of *** ******.
> 
> one thing i'd like to establish: this work is tagged as anatole/dolokhov. the intro chapter takes place when anatole is fourteen and dolokhov is eighteen. this is NOT the age they will be for the majority of the story!! thats fucken gross!!! by the time any romantic feelings begin to bloom both characters will be very of age i assure you. ok thank youuuu enjoy!!

_August 31_

_1978_

God. Is there any feeling more thrilling than standing in a concert hall, filled to the brim with screaming, ecstatic youths, electric guitar coursing through the floor and likewise one’s very soul?

Fyodor Dolokhov can’t think of any.

Patti is as brilliant as ever on the stage, and she gives the fans just the energy they want. It sends a stab of boyish jealousy through Fyodor’s heart. How must it feel, to be Patti Smith, queen of punk poetry? To have such a roaring crowd at her feet, to be worshipped like a God, and to be singing _real_ music, with _real_ lyrics. It sends a rush of exhilaration through him, and for a moment, he feels as though he’s transported himself out of his body and is looking down at Manchester’s entire teen population from the stage.

A warm, slick hand in his brings him back to reality as the song ends. He glances over at his lover and friend, who’s grinning as widely as anyone else in the theatre.

Patti, voice hoarse with singing but grinning wildly, doesn’t announce her next song. Instead, her pianist strums a few notes, and the crowd _roars_ as she begins the first verse of Because The Night.

Fyodor’s girlfriend, Helene, is no exception. She pulls Fyodor toward him before he can protest and guides him into a makeshift partner dance, laughing all the while. And why shouldn’t they? Nineteen, unemployed, and careless. This night is as good as any to forget all their troubles. And with such energy coursing through the room, and Fyodor’s heartbeat pounding in his ears, and Helene’s lips on his – nothing really matters anymore.

Some time later, after the concert is over, and Helene is tugging him toward the door and out into the cold air that hits the thin layer of sweat on his skin and stings, he manages to ground himself in reality again. Helene is talking to him, and he only half hears.

‘—telling me you’ve never met my little brother before?’

He turns to her, and blinks. ‘Uh. I don’t think so. Why—Why is that, actually? Isn’t he just a kid? Shouldn’t you be minding him or something?’

She throws her head back and laughs. ‘Oh, I should be. He was at the concert, you know. Didn’t want to be with us, though. Gross, he called it. He said he’ll meet us at the car.’

Fyodor presses his lips together thoughtfully. ‘But – why have I never met him before? He doesn’t live with you? You don’t talk about him much.’

‘He stays with Mum. We used to be close, but – I guess we don’t see much of each other anymore. There he is, the little fool.’

Fyodor follows her gaze to the car, and the first thing he notices is a shock of white-blond hair. The kid is tall, nearly as tall as Fyodor, but his face betrays his youth – he couldn’t be older than fifteen. His arms, overwhelmingly hidden by various armbands, are folded across his chest, and that, combined with his leather jeans, pierced ear, and bored expression, makes Fyodor struggle to withhold a laugh. He’s far too young to pull of such a look, never mind that his big, blue eyes add an innocent look that can’t be hidden by any amount of black accessories. It’s adorable, really.

‘You must be Tolya,’ Fyodor says, doing his best to keep a straight face.

‘Anatole,’ the boy corrects, and Fyodor and Helene exchange a look that tells them both that they’re going to be laughing about this all night.

‘Anatole,’ he agrees, suppressing a smile. ‘What’d you think of the concert, then? You like Patti Smith?’

Anatole gives him a scathing look, apparently not willing to dignify Fyodor’s patronising tone with a response. Instead, he pulls open the car door and steps inside. The moment the door slams shut, Fyodor and Helene burst into a fit of silent laughter.

‘Come on, edgelord,’ she says, stepping into the driver’s seat. ‘Let’s get you home. It must be past your bedtime by now.’

‘Shut up.’ Anatole scowls and turns to look out the window, and this time Fyodor has to clap a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. What a spoiled little kid. He can’t see anything of Helene in him at all.

_A few months go by, and Fyodor and Helene grow distant. Fyodor doesn’t see Anatole again. When he calls the relationship to an end, he doesn’t even think of the silly little boy with the scowl on his face._

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a comment if you enjoyed! they make my day (＾▽＾)
> 
> also guesses as to what band this is based on are welcomed ( except you ace. you k n o w. actually so does everyone who follows me on twitter ig. )
> 
> also more of my writings can be found on my main tumblr @onetrueobligation or my writing blog @stillfondofyou !!


End file.
